Hun Tiandi
|Killed By = |species = Human|gender = Male|Dou Ranks = Dou Di|occupation = Head of the Hun Clan|affiliation = Hun Clan|light novel = Chapter 1590|age = 1.000+|bloodline = Dou Di Bloodline|physique = Blood Di Body|Element = Blood|region = Central Plains/Hun Realm|Cod = |Titles = Blood Di|enemies = Xiao Xuan Gu Yuan Xiao Yan|continent = Dou Qi Continent|Chinese = 魂天帝|Pinyin = Hún tiāndì}} The clan head of the Hun Clan and the hidden force behind the establishment of the Hall of Souls. He eventually reaches the Dou Di stage and fights against Flame Di, Xiao Yan who also becomes a Dou Di practitioner through a direct inheritance from the Tou She Ancient God. Appearance He was wearing a grayish-white cloth. He appeared to be in his thirties or so. His face was handsome with a pair of unusually bright eyes that seemed to be able to see through one’s heart. The first impression that this person gave was that he was a refined individual. If this person held a book in his hand, he would likely appear no different from a scholar. Personality Sly, ambitious and ruthless. He is willing to pay any price in order to achieve his aim, even if the price was the entire Hun clan! Background Hun Tiandi is the head of the Hun Clan and one of the two most poweful men on the Dou Qi Continent along with Gu Yuan at that time as they both possessed cultivation of the Advance 9-Star Dou Sheng. Plot He first appeared in the Gu Realm in order to obtain a part of the Tou She Ancient God's Jade which belonged to the Gu Clan. With help of their spy, they got it pretty easy. Hun Tiandi then told Xiao Yan that he needs to bring his piece of jade if he wants his father alive. After half a month he exchanged Xiao Zhan with the piece of the Tou She Ancient God’s Jade in the Xiao Yan's hands. With all 8 pieces of the jade in his possession, Hun Tiandi got to know about the location of the Tou She Ancient God Mansion. He saw only a picture of the magma world which was located in unknown place for Hun Tiandi. Hun Tiandi that dispatched forces of the Hun Clan in order to search for the location of the Tou She Ancient God Mansion and after some time, he got to know that location is called Black-Corner Region. Hun Tiandi immediately ordered elimination of life in the whole Black-Corner Region. Before the forces of the Hall of Souls destroyed Jia Nan Academy, Xiao Yan showed and killed them instead. Not a long time after Xiao Yan, Hun Tiandi appeared too on the territory of the Jia Nan Academy which became gathering place of the most powerful forces on the Dou Qi Continent. He immediately summoned the Tou She Ancient God Mansion and freed Dragon Emperor of the Ancient Void Dragon Tribe, Zhou Kun who promised to help Hun Tiandi at first in the fight against Xiao Yan and his allies but his daughter Zi Yan ordered him to support Xiao Yan which he couldn't refuse as wasn't there for Zi Yan when she needed him the most. Hun Tiandi together with the Nihility Devouring Flame enters the Ancient God Mansion and after obtaining the embryionic Tier Di pill, he immediately left the mansion and started executing his plans. He started the great formation over the Central Plains on which Hall of Souls worked secretly many years. Hun Tiandi used life of people on the Central Plains in order to form a complete Tier Di pill and advance to the Dou Di class. Among those people who were used for sacrifice there was many denizens of the Hun Realm. Ater some time he advanced to the Dou Di class and his existence was so powerful that even Gu Yuan felt as an ant in front of the real Dou Di. Although Hun Tiandi fought many years against the Xiao Clan and Gu Clan but Xiao Xuan and Gu Yuan were two people whom he greatly admired and he offered Gu Yuan to come to his side but the latter immediately turned him down. When Hun Tiandi was going to start a massacre of the members of the Gu, Yan, Lei Clans and Sky Mansion Alliance, Xiao Yan appeared and he too advance to the Dou Di class. Thus, the fight between two Dou Di began and as Xiao Yan had a legacy of the Tou She Ancient God, he commanded all Heavenly Flames and used them to seal Hun Tiandi as he wasn't able to kill him. He left Hun Tiandi to be refined by the Heavenly Flames. After fall of Hun Tiandi, all Hun Clan was eliminated and when experts of alliance visited Hun Realm, it was all colored in red with only bones of the denizens of the Hun Clan, as Hun Tiandi used them mercilessly in his plains for advancement to the Dou Di class. Trivia * 'Hun Tiandi' means 'Soul Heavenly Emperor'. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Hun Clan Category:Dou Di